Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2
Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 is a 2013 American computer-animated comic science fiction comedy film produced by Sony Pictures Animation and distributed by 20th Century Fox. The film is the sequel to the 2009 film'' Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs,'' which was loosely based on Judi and Ron Barrett's book of the same name. It was directed by Cody Cameron and Kris Pearn, produced by Kirk Bodyfelt, aand executive produced by the directors of the first film, Phil Lord and Chris Miller.[2] The film was released on September 27, 2013.[6] The film was even more successful than its predecessor, grossing over $274 million worldwide. The screenplay was written by John Francis Daley, Jonathan Goldstein, and Erica Rivinoja,[2] and it is based on an original story idea, not on that of Pickles to Pittsburgh, the Barretts' follow-up book.[7] Cloudy 2 continues right after the first film, in which a food-making machine gets out of control, but its creator—young inventor Flint—manages to stop it with the help of his friends. In the sequel, Flint and his friends are forced to leave their home town, but when the food machine reawakens—this time producing sentient food beasts—they must return to save the world. Most of the main cast reprised their roles: Bill Hader as Flint Lockwood, Anna Faris as Sam Sparks, James Caan as Tim Lockwood, Andy Samberg as Brent McHale, Neil Patrick Harris as Steve, and Benjamin Bratt as Manny. Will Forte, who voiced Joseph Towne in the first film, voices Chester V in this one. New cast includes Kristen Schaal as orangutan Barb and Terry Crews as Officer Earl, replacing Mr. T in the role. AniMat considers this to be one of the Worst Animated films that he has ever seen and gives it the first animated film in AniMats Reviews to give a 2/10. That is, until he reviewed Where the Dead go to Die. 2 years later where he gives It a 1/10, making the film much worst than Cloudy 2 and the lowest-rated film he has ever given. In AniMat's Reviews, the title for the lowest-rated movie he ever reviewed in this series, which previously belonged to Cloudy 2, was surpassed by Norm of the North in 2016. Appearances in EDP Projects *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated Films of 2012 at the end of the video, when he looks at what 2013's animated movies would offer, a poster of the movie is shown, and he responds by saying "OH NO!" as to show his worries for what the movie would bring this time. *AniMat's Reviews - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 He considers it to be one of the worst films he's ever seen. He not only awards it the AniMat's Seal of Garbage, despite he compliments the design of the food animals, He pans the movie for its rehashed storyline from the first film, but even more ridiculous and adding a dumb and preachy enviormental message and terrible humor, a cast of characters that were pointless, one dimensional and nothing new to learn from them, and the horrendous character animation and design. Unlike his other reviews, this review is made in a Vlog-style review; AniMat cites the animation of the film as the reason why he does it in a vlog style review. *AniMat's Reviews - Walking With Dinosaurs at the end, it's mentioned as one of the five animated films he reviewed in 2013 that had,like the other four, received the AniMat's Seal of Garbage. *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated films of 2013 footage of the film is shown throughout the video, mostly when he talks about it, which is when he awards it the #1 spot on the Worst list. *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Jetsons: The Movie the poster for it appears on screen when he remembers the same problem with the Jetsons film. *AniMat's Reviews - Rio 2 when discussing the story, the film is briefly mentioned as "Cloudy 2" when he says that the environmental message isn't as dumbed-down and painful to listen to as said film. *AniMat's Top 10 Favorite Disney Animated Films in his #7 video on Alice in Wonderland, when he's talking about how Alice ''is one of the perfect examples of cartoony animation, he briefly mentions the CWACOMB films briefly through a cough as "CLOUDY!!" and the film's poster apperars on screen alongside that of it's predecessor as really awful examples of cartoony animation in today's age as opposed to that of the aforementioned Disney animated film. *Cartoon Palooza Review - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 AniMat guest stars in an episode, trying to convince Joey that Sony Pictures Animation's films were mostly garbage; however, he was shocked and said "WHAT??!!" when Joey gave a positive review to Cloudy 2, and AniMat finally gets his punishment for giving Cloudy 2 the Seal of Garbage. Joey Tedesco locked town Mat's house, and shows him clips of Johnathan from Hotel Transylvania on a loop, until he learns to appreciate Sony Pictures Animation a little more. AniMat was then scared of it, and finally surrenders, until he finally reveals his problem with Cloudy 1, in AniMat's Classic Reviews. However, because he finally surrendered and got his punishment, he said that he'll give a positive review to ''Surf's Up, and say something nice about Open Season, only if Joey stops showing him Johnathan. *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs before revealing his problems with the first film, he mentions that Cloudy 2 was literally one of the worst movies he has ever seen, period, and so far, had the lowest score ever in his AniMat's Reviews. Before he was about to give his overall score, he showed the poster of its sequel, saying that the first film wasn't as bad as its "horrendous sequel", right before he gives Cloudy 1 the Seal of Garbage, Flint showed the poster of Cloudy 2 saying that it's junk (not in the actual film, only in AniMat's Classic Reviews). *AniMat's Classic Reviews - The Legend of the Titanic at the end, he mentions that the movie he just reviewed was as bad as Cloudy 2. *Top 5 Best & Worst Animated films of 2014 footage of the film is shown when before he recapped the 5 worst and best animated films of 2014, he said that Cloudy 2 was the "closest thing anyone would get to releasing Foodfight! in theaters". *AniMat's Classic Reviews - THE WORST ANIMATED FILM EVER He shows a poster of Cloudy 2 and mentions its name, when he says it's tied with the Legend of the Titanic for the WORST animated film he has ever seen, but finally found Where the Dead Go to Die a lot worse. *AniMat's Reviews - Hotel Transylvania 2 AniMat shows a poster of Cloudy 2 two times. However, while he says Hotel Transylvania 2 sucked, saying that he believes it's as bad as the first film, he also believes that it's not the worst animated film he's ever seen, and was also not as bad as Cloudy 2 or any other Adam Sandler movie. *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Surf's Up footage of the film was shown, when he mentioned that Sony Pictures Animation became nothing more than a useless animation studio after the release of Surf's Up, which was the only movie produced by Sony Pictures Animation that he gave a full positive review to. *AniMat's Reviews - Norm of the North when he talked about the animation of Norm of the North, he mentioned that the animation is so bad, that it became unwatchable, as like with the the Cloudy films, he had to take of his glasses to watch the movie. Later, when he talked about the characters, he showed a clip of Chester V, the villain from Cloudy 2, and mention how the villain from Norm of the North, Mr. Greene, was almost excatly like Chester V in terms of their personality and how they were animated. *Norm of the North - Blu-ray Review | FilmBook AniMat mention Cloudy 2 when he say that Norm of The North is like the ultimate combination of all of the worst animated movie in recent years. He says that Norm of the North has the quality of the character designs and animation of the Cloudy series, as well as the villain from Cloudy 2, and also the painful environmental message from this movie. *AniMat's Classic Reviews - Foodfight! - AniMat mentions that Foodfight! feels like Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 all over again. *Top 10 WORST Animated Sequels *AniMat's Reviews - The Emoji Movie - AniMat mentioned that Sony Pictures Animation finally made a movie worse than Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2. Footage of Cloudy 2 was shown, when he said "The unwatchably bad animation, and terrible humor, of Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs". Category:2013 Category:Animated films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Sony Pictures Animation